Hotel California
by amazed with life
Summary: Man, this place could be Heaven or it could be Hell.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I read a story KINDA like this, I am NOT trying to copy it! I just listened to the song Hotel California and then read that story and HAD to write this! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Epov**

I was driving home from college for Spring Break, and I was cursing myself for not leaving earlier, because it was raining and hailing and I couldn't see, and I'm not absolutely sure but I THINK I might be going the wrong way. I was starting to get irritated and I was about to just pull over and just sleep until the storm passed, but I saw a small hotel, it was open so I pulled in and parked, the sign read "HoTeL cAlIfOrNiA" I should have known by how weird the sign was to stay away, but me being a dumb ass thought they were just trying to be original. I got out of Morty and walked in, it was dark. I saw a girl walking up to me, she had bright blue eyes, even in the dark I could se that, and curly auburn hair.

"Welcome to the Hotel California. Let me show you to your room."

I was confused at first, I hadn't even checked in, guess she knows the storm is pretty bad. As if to answer my thought she spoke and I don't why I hadn't noticed before, but her voice was beautiful.

"Sorry about it being so dark. We are having a power outage because of the storm."

Then she struck a match and grabbed a candle and lit it. She started walking down a long hallway, and then she turned around.

"Well, you coming?"

I started following her, while we were walking down the corridor I could have sworn I heard whispers from the rooms.

"Welcome to the Hotel California."

"Welcome, welcome."

"Such a lovely place."

"Yes lovely."

"Always room at the Hotel California."

"Always room."

I shuddered and turned towards the beautiful girl next to me, she didn't seem to notice. Either that or she is just really used to it. I was starting to get freaked, but I said nothing.

"Here is your room. I will come get you when it's time to eat."

I was confused once again, I looked at the room and then turned to look at her but she was already half way own the hall.

"Wait!"

She turned around.

"Yes?"

"I just want to know your name."

"Clare. My name is Clare."

I nodded and then turned to the room again, then I turned to ask her something else but she was already gone.

"Man, this place can be Heaven or it could be Hell."

* * *

End of chapter one! PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Epov**

I was in my room at the hotel, I didn't know what to do, this room well actually this whole place was weird. There was not a bed, there was a cot. This place seemed to be old fashioned and it confused me to no fucking end. I don't get how this place can have no people out of there rooms, I mean I know it's late but I figured there would be a few wondering around here and there. All I hear is whispering from there rooms, like when I had to leave the room to use the bathroom (no bathrooms in the rooms, I'm telling you it's old fashioned) I heard whispering, and it seemed to be coming from everywhere and no where at the same time. I was laying on my bed (cot) and I was just thinking, about this place and the beautiful girl that showed me to my room (another weird thing about this place, I saw no other workers...) when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"You kind of have to unlock it, haha."

"Oh right."

I got up and opened the door revealing Clare. Beautiful. That is the only word that I could think of to describe her at the moment ( though I thought of many others later, like stunning, radiant, gorgeous, perfect...) and she laughed a small laugh.

"Why thank you. You're not so bad yourself."

I blushed, I just called her beautiful out loud.

"Come along Mr. Goldsworthy... the master does not like to be kept waiting, and he considers it very rude to eat without a guest... so let us go."

"Uh... Master?"

"I shall explain on the way, but we must hurry."

"Why are you talking so proper?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Saying words like shall and must... people our age don't usually talk like that."

"I guess I am different than other people our age. But honestly Mr. Goldsworthy..."

"It's Eli, call me Eli."

"Eli, we must hurry."

I said nothing and just let her lead us to the "Eating Chamber" as I heard her call it softly, she probably didn't even know I heard. When we arrived I saw a bunch of creatures (they where not human, that much is for sure) they had big forks in their hands and they where sitting apparently waiting on us.

"I apologize for a tardiness, Mr. Goldsworthy had a few questions."

They said nothing, they just turned around and started stabbing the thing on the table, it was big and it looked scary, but it wouldn't die, they stabbed it over and over. I knew it had to be in pain. I was scared, I wanted to grab Clare and make a run for it but she had turned into one of them. It looked like her skin had decayed and her hair was flat, lifeless. The only thing alive about her was her eyes. The next thing I remember is running getting to the door and then being stopped.

"Eli you can't go."

"I have to Clare, I don't like it here."

"No, you misinterpret me. I wish you could go, I wish you could take me, but its impossible, we are stuck here, for the rest of eternity."

* * *

End of Ch 2! haha, hope you enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW! Bye now.


End file.
